Sima Shi
Sima Shi is Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua's eldest son who was named the Commander of the Wei shortly after his father's death. He personally led troops to attack Wu after Sun Quan's death and to quell the rebellions within Wei. Heeding his father's warnings regarding the negativity for their family, Sima Shi primarily sought to protect army morale and to preserve unity, even concealing the arduous pain he felt from a malignant tumor near his eye. His health drastically declined, cutting his command to a total of four years. His younger brother, Sima Zhao, succeeded him. Before the introduction of the Jin forces, he was formerly a Wei non-playable character in the later battles of the Dynasty Warriors series. The height for his playable incarnation in the series is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). Fans voted him to twelfth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has a character image song titled HEAVEN'S WILL. Role in GamesEdit Dynasty Warriors Sima Shi is first seen supporting his father's conflict against Shu at Wu Zhang Plains, helping his father escape from Jiang Wei. He is mainly seen during Jin's story mode to assist his father's rise to power. To aid Sima Yi's coup d'etat against Cao Shuang, Sima Shi gives false reports that his father is ill to lower their guard. Soon after, he is ordered to lead the campaign against Jiang Wei's invasion. Sima Shi is triumphant over Jiang Wei, but Xiahou Ba's intervention prevents him from dealing the finishing blow. He continues to act as a close aide to his father until Sima Yi perishes. Excited at the chance to lead, Sima Shi immediately seeks to take advantage of the weakened Wu. He orders his brother and Zhuge Dan to invade Wu. However, the campaign ends in failure due to Zhuge Dan's recklessness and Sima Zhao's laziness, forcing Sima Shi to reinforce them at He Fei Castle. Though they are successful in repelling Wu, Sima Shi cannot condone the stain on their family's name. To avoid the accusation of favoritism, he holds Sima Zhao fully responsible for the loss at Dong Xing. His actions spark renewed interest in the Sima family. He remains seated within Wei to fortify their territory and sends his subordinates to counter external threats to Wei. As the reputation of his family spreads, Wei retainers are divided on placing their loyalties to the throne or Sima Shi. Tensions rise and Cao Fang orders for Sima Shi's assassination. Suspicious of the rumors surrounding him, Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji aid his plight. During the struggle, one assassin manages to strike Sima Shi at his left eye, but he survives. Sima Shi traces the source of the attack back to the emperor and has him deposed. His actions to replace Cao Fang with Cao Mao invites discontent from Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin, whom raise an army at Shouchun. Sima Shi personally stops the rebellion, but he is mortally wounded by an arrow aimed at his injured eye. Like his father did before him, Sima Shi entrusts his brother with the right to lead on his deathbed and dies soon after. Sima Shi's two Legendary Modes has him defeat the two opposing kingdoms to unite the land. He defeats Wu in the first and Shu in the second. Character InformationEdit DevelopmentEdit Sima Shi was made to be a character who is considered imperative for rise of the Sima name. His concept was made to reflect his dignity while still allowing him easy movement. While his design was fashioned to be calm and elegant, it's meant to conceal his burning ambition. Since he's a Warriors character, Sima Shi was additionally modeled to be purposely handsome and good looking. Personality In his playable appearance, Sima Shi is a man with magnificent intelligence who is skilled in both the military arts and various literary studies. Always pressing onwards to the future with a composed focus, he acts as the strategist and commander for his people. Compared to his younger brother, his aristocratic mannerisms and ruthless desire for efficiency closely matches his father's expectations. While he analyzes his surroundings with frigid sentiments, Sima Shi is actually a compassionate man who truly considers the peace of his land and people. He also has a few quirks that are somewhat childish, such as his obsessiveness for his meat buns or inflating his speeches with overly poetic imagery. Sima Shi is an obedient son to his father and his inseparable aide for his plots. He is a patronizing older brother for Sima Zhao, sparing him no sympathy or mercy as he punishes his sibling's errors. Though it may seem like he is pressuring his younger brother to change to honor their family's reputation, Sima Shi merely wants him to mature and realize his true potential as soon as possible. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, he shares special conversations with Jiang Wei and Motochika. A friendly Xu Chu also offers to replace his lost meat buns. Voice ActorsEdit *Josh Grelle - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English-uncredited) *Ryotaro Okiayu - Dynasty Warriors 7, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Jin Warriors